poundpuppies2010fandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Secret Pup Club
For the tituliar club, see Super Secret Pup Club. "The Super Secret Pup Club" is the third episode of season 2 and the twenty-ninth episode overall. It first aired June 16th, 2012 in the US. After being told they are too little to join the Pound Puppies, Rebound and Cupcake join a puppy named Patches to form their own puppy-placing troupe. Plot The episode begins as McLeish is bringing Rebound into the pound. Rebound goes over to Lucky and the gang and says hi. Then Cookie brings Cupcake over to Rebound. They instantly become best friends and after a little while, ask Lucky if they can join the Pound Puppies. Lucky says they can't because they're too young. Rebound and Cupcake play again after that and meet Patches, who says that he wants to be a Pound Puppy, too. Patches tells them about the Pound Puppies adventures and says that they should make a club like the Pound Puppies but with real puppies. Patches names it the Super Secret Pup Club and they go off in their first mission; getting Patches adopted. The Pound Puppies go off on their mission and Lucky leaves Strudel to watch the puppies. Cupcake and Patches go down to the FKD while Rebound stays to distract Strudel. Cupcake and Patches go to the FKD and Cupcake presses the "Can't Stand Dogs" button and they think they've found Patches' perfect person. Strudel runs to the FKD while the Super Secret Pup Club leaves and Strudel finds out that they think Patches perfect person is McLeish and she goes to tell the Pound Puppies after the FKD blows up. The Super Secret Pup Club goes to McLeish's house and McLeish gets rid of Patches. The Super Secret Pup Club runs off to the park and they play and Gina sees them. Patches then says that the Pound Puppies would never play in the park on a mission. They go off and the Pound Puppies come over. They then go in front of an ice cream parlour then at that moment Gina and her mom come out and the pound puppies run off to hide. Lucky and Niblet run into a hair salon they then run out with some of their fur shaved off and hair bows The Super Secret Pup Club goes into a construction site and they meet two dogs who tell them to leave. The Pound Puppies come over and scold the Super Secret Pup Club. Then, Rebound and Cupcake accidentally make Squirt go up onto the building! Cupcake and Rebound then realize that they are in a lot of trouble. The Pound Puppies leave and have Strudel stay with the Super Secret Pup Club again. Patches gets a plan to get Squirt down. Patches goes up onto the building and tells Squirt to imagine he's in a jungle on an adventure and Squirt comes down. The Pound Puppies cheer but then hide when a construction worker comes by. Patches doesn't hide because Gina is there. Gina finds Patches and adopts him. Then next day, Cupcake and Rebound are playing tug of war when they start to talk about how much fun the Super Secret Pup Club was. Then, Patches comes back and says that the Super Secret Pup Club is still running and they play with Lucky. Cast Starring the Voices of *Eric McCormack - Lucky / Construction Worker *Renè Auberjonois - McLeish *Yvette Nicole Brown - Cookie *John DiMaggio - Niblet / Painter / Doberman #1 *Michael Rapaport - Squirt *Alanna Ubach - Strudel / Mr. Nut Nut / Mom *M. Emmet Walsh - Olaf Guest Starring the Voices of *Jessica DiCicco- Patches *Brooke Goldner - Rebound *Ashley Johnson - Gina *Cree Summer - Cupcake Quotes Rebound: (Referring to Patches' stories about what he would do if he was a Pound Puppy) Your versions of those stories sure have a lot of bears in them. 'Patches: '''If Cookie told Cookie to just stay and do nothing, would Cookie just stay and do nothing? Continuity *When Patches talks about what it would be like if he was a Pound Puppy, he reimagines events that occured in the episodes "Homeward Pound", "The K9 Kid", and "Quintuplets". *The Super Secret Pup Club appear in later episodes. *This episode marks the first appearance of Patches and the Super Secret Pup Club. Trivia *This episode is featured on the ''Pound Puppies: Super Secret Pup Club DVD. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes